thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinnie
Vinnie is Jackie Estacado's right-hand man in The Darkness II. Biography The Darkness II Vinnie accompanied Jackie as he went to the restaurant to have a dinner with the Twins. When the restaurant is attacked, Vinnie tells others to take point, as he drags wounded Jackie to safety. He also gives him a gun in order to cover himself. After reaching the bar, Vinnie gives Jackie another gun as he drags him to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Vinnie notices, that its filled with gas. As he tries to break the door leading to safety, the attackers throw a molotov inside the kitchen, causing an explosion. The ensuing explosion pushes Vinnie through the door, out into the street. After releasing the Darkness and killing the attackers, Jackie approaches Vinnie, asking him as to who attacked them. Although Vinnie notices a limp man leading the attackers after the explosion, he doesn't recognize any of them. Vinnie then tells Jackie, that he saw the man heading down the alley, while the rest of their crew is out front. He promises to join him, but after resting a bit. Later after Jackie returns to his mansion, Vinnie tells him, that Jimmy the Grape has a lead on the crew that hit them. After telling Jimmy to meet Jackie in his office, Estacado orders Vinnie to go to Queensboro Bridge and bring Johnny Powell back here. Vinnie recognizes the Johnny as the guy who helped Jackie with the Darkness and asks whatever happened to him. Jackie eludes this questions and instead goes to meet with Jimmy. After Jackie deals with Swifty, Vinnie informs him, that Eddie and Frank are checking out the Brimstone Club brothel from which the Brotherhood operates. He also tells, that the new guys have found and brought Johnny Powell to the mansion. When Jackie decides to head to the club, Vinnie tells him about a hooker, named Venus, an old associate of his, which will him smuggle a gun into the brothel. Later Jackie encounters Vinnie in his mansion's elevator as the Brotherhood attacks it. He tells Jackie, that Aunt Sarah is hiding in his panic room and the Brotherhood is looking for her. Together they manage to take back the mansion, but at the cost of Aunt Sarah's life. Four days later, Vinnie arranged a funeral for Sarah just as the Darkness finishes healing Jackie, causing him to wake up. He then accompanied Jackie during Aunt Sarah's funeral and expressed his worries, that he keeps him and his boys in the dark as to what they're up against. During the Brotherhood ambush at the funeral, Vinnie helps to fend off the attackers. At the mansion, Vinnie tells Jackie, that they must find and end the Brotherhood. Together with Jimmy they suggest Jackie to lay low for a while or at the very least, accompany him to the Hellgate Field. Jackie refuses and goes alone to face the Brotherhood. Vendettas Institution In the Institution levels, Vinnie is called Vince and is one of the nurses in the facility, looking after Jackie. Personality Vinnie is the helpful and loyal, right-hand of Jackie. Whatever his boss needs, Vinnie is always ready to help him even if this means putting his own life on the line. Although he might be afraid of the Darkness in Jackie, he trusts his boss judgement when it comes to his supernatural powers. Trivia * According to JP Dumond, Vinnie has an ulcer, which he himself confirms is true. Gallery 20181030163306 1.jpg|Vinnie after the explosion in the kitchen. Category:The Darkness II Characters Category:Vendettas Characters